Insubordinate
by Bunnie24
Summary: Inspired by episode 1x08 (Welcome Home). After being sent back to the motel after being insubordinate, Mike gets a visit from his favorite tiny brunette and gets into a frenzy.


He was pissed, better yet, he was furious. Agent Donovan has sent him home after he had caught Mike and Ryan hacking into his e-mail.

"_Fucking prick!_" Mike thought as he locked his car doors as he walked into the motel.

Mike was tired of staying in Virginia; he couldn't wait to get back home to his own home, to his own bed—hell, to his own office corner even!

Sometimes, he would pretend he was home but it only made him tenser when he'd remember where he was and what he was doing.

As he walked up to the elevator doors he continued to press the button, impatiently waiting for the doors to open when he began to feel a presence close to him.

Mike looked over his shoulder to see a middle aged woman behind him, hardly glancing at him when the elevators door opened.

The woman entered the elevator, pressed her button, and looked back up at Mike "Getting on?" she asked.

Mike smiled "No, I'll take the next one." He said as the elevator doors closed.

He still felt the nearby presence, and he didn't waste any time taking the stairs up to the third floor and hurrying on his way to his room.

The woman got out of the elevator and began following him down the hallway "_Is she following me?_" he asked himself, only to find two big men beginning to walk down the hallway as well.

Mike wasn't going to waste any time finding out as he shoved his key card into the door and tried to swipe it open, but to no avail could he unlock his door.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked as she approached him.

Mike nodded, finally opening the door "Yeah. I'm great." He muttered as he walked into his motel room and closed the door, locking every lock and bolting the door shut.

If somebody was indeed following him there was no way they were going to get in.

Mike turned around and faced his room, he never thought it would be a comforting sight but at that moment it was; he placed his messenger bag down on the desk chair and began pulling off his leather jacket when there came a faint knock at the door.

He stared at the door for a moment "_Who could that possibly be?_" he thought as he inched towards the door, gently looking into the peep hole to only see the top of someone's' head, a brunette to be exact.

Mike unlocked the door slowly before gently opening it and peaked his head out to see Sarah in front of him with a gently smile.

"Hi." She simply said.

He smiled at her "Hi."

Sarah stood silently for a moment before beginning to giggle to herself "Can I come in?" she asked.

Mike mentally slapped himself "Sure." He said, opening the door wide enough to let the tiny girl in.

Sarah had magically appeared in his life one day after he splashed her with a hot cup of coffee, she made this entire ordeal of being in Richmond not so rough.

"Why aren't you at 'the office'?" she asked as Mike closed the door behind him.

Mike turned to Sarah "Oh, I just…I got into some trouble and they sent me home." He remarked.

"Trouble?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms at him.

Mike shrugged "Yeah, I uhh, I hacked into a superior agents e-mail to gain information about a suspect." He told her.

Sarahs' eyes nearly popped out as she glared at him "Mike! Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because—things needed to start happening and the guy was just making us stand around." Mike said, trying not to give anything away.

Sarah sighed, looking at his jacket that was simply thrown over the chair; she grabbed it and placed it around the chair instead of on top it.

She turned back to Mike and smiled "So since you have the rest of the afternoon off, do you maybe want to go grab something to eat? Maybe take in a movie?" she asked him, gently inching towards Mike.

"Or maybe you'd like to stay in." Sarah said, seeing a piece of crumb in his scruff, she smirked as she brushed it away.

Mike placed his lips on hers immediately, pushing her into the table where she accidentally knocked over the lamp on the desk.

Sarah pulled away from the kiss and looked behind her "Whoops." She muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Mike remarked, forcing her to face him and continue the kiss.

He guided her to the bed, only to have the both of them trip on a chair that in response knocked over a lamp, Sarah turned around to see the damage before Mike threw her on the bed.

She giggled as he got on top of her, kissing her neck as he attempted to take off his shoes, accidentally throwing one onto the blinds and forcing them to come off, then breaking the lamp that was already on the floor.

"Oh, my god. Mike!" Sarah said with a giggle "Slow down. I'm not going anywhere." She told him.

Mike smiled "I know." He remarked, leaning down to kiss her again as he gently kicked off his other shoe.

Sarah was at a loss for words as she kissed him back, she didn't expect him to attack her like a Puma attacking prey, but she liked it as she moaned.

His hands went up her sweater before pulling it over her head to expose a plain black bra, enticing Mike as he began to kiss Sarahs' midriff before unbuttoning her jeans.

Sarah kicked off her boots just in time to let Mike pull off her jeans, exposing her matching black underwear to him.

She sat up, unbuttoning his shirt to find a t-shirt under it; she huffed "Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked as she pulled off the button down shirt, then peeled off the t-shirt.

Mike kissed her collar bone as Sarahs' hands made their way to his jeans and unbuckled his belt, she attempted to unbutton his pants but Mike began to nibble on her neck, causing her to hold tightly onto his back.

Sarah finally got enough strength to push Mike off of her gently and roll on top of him, she gained control of Mike as she pulled off his jeans and socks and exposed his boxer briefs.

They stared each other down for a moment before Sarah smirked and pulled down the briefs to expose Mikes' half erect member.

Sarah taunted him with her mouth going towards his appendage then pulling back and away from it.

"Don't play with me." Mike begged her.

Sarah bit her lip as she looked at him, they locked eyes for a moment before Sarah slowly leaned forward and licked Mikes' shaft.

Mike cried out loud as he laid back in the bed, Sarah smiled to herself as she decided just to go for it as she took him in her mouth.

She engulfed him, taking him by surprise as a groan escaped his lips once again; she wrapped her tongue around his shaft as she sucked him like a sucker.

Sarah could feel Mike trying to fight the urge to scream at the top of his lungs as he tried to muffle his cries, giving Sarah the idea to suck faster.

Mike reached out for Sarahs' head, only to find that she had stopped entirely; raising her head up to look at him.

She climbed on top of Mike and kissed him, putting her hands firmly on his chest as she grinded her hips against his genitals.

He leaned up and held Sarahs' hips as she grinded, burying his head in her chest before Mike took back control of the situation and flipped Sarah on her back and let his fingers gently slip off her panties.

Goosebumps began forming on her skin as his fingers ran down her legs as he tossed her panties aside.

Sarah waited for him to ravish her; she had been dreaming of this moment for months now.

Mike looked down at her, finally taking a moment to think as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes "_Am I really going to do this?_" he asked himself before Sarah took his hand and smiled.

"_Don't be a dork! Yes, you're going to do this!_" his sub-conscious interjected.

Mike leaned down to kiss her while Sarah guided his hand down to her nether regions, hoping he'd get the hint and touch her in any way, shape, or form.

His fingers entered her with his thumb gently circling her clit; Sarah couldn't help but hold her breath seeing as it had been a long time since she had been touched.

Her leg curled up to her hip as Mikes' fingers hit her G-spot over and over again with his fingers, her body flinching as small doses of pleasure pulsed through her body.

Sarah bit her lip, her hands curling into her body as her fingers traced her collar bone, Mike watching her as her hands began to wander down towards her chest, stroking her own breasts through her bra.

Mikes' fingers exited her and began rubbing her, her leg quivered as his pace quickened; her mouth was agape but no sound came out when he suddenly stopped, just as she did to him.

Sarah let an unapproving gasp escape as she sat up and looked at Mike, who looked at her with a devilish grin on his face.

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him on top of her, Mike grabbed under her and pushed her towards the head of the bed and had her land on a pillow, so she was comfortable.

Mike grabbed the hand grasping on his mane and gave it a light kiss in the palm before he adjusted his member inside of her, causing a loud gasp to escape her lips.

He thrust into her with pure lust, looking into her eyes that gave her away; she looked away and out towards the window but Mike couldn't have that as he forced her to face him.

"Look at me." He demanded, his thrusts getting harder.

Sarah gasped for air, now holding onto his neck and pulling herself towards him and attempting to grind against him.

Mike moaned, his head resting against her breasts as he continued his pace until Sarah finally fell back down onto the bed, giving him all the power once again.

He leaned back up and looked at Sarah who pulled him in for another kiss, his hand reaching towards her breast and giving it a nice squeeze; she moaned as she continued to kiss him.

"Harder." Sarah demanded as she released her lips from him, now shallowly breathing in his ear that started a frenzy within Mike.

Mike pulled out, turning Sarah onto her stomach and pulled her hips towards him, forcing in her on her knees.

Sarah giggled to herself until Mike pounded himself into her, showing her no mercy with his hard and rough thrusts, Sarah curled into herself.

"MICHAEL!" she called out, being thrusted forward as Mike entered her again and again.

Sarah cried out, her legs gently spreading farther apart as she began to work against him, giving him a run for his money as he let a harsh groan escape his lips and echo throughout the motel room.

She rubbed herself as he thrusted into her, letting both energies give her an arousal that she had never felt before when she felt one of Mikes' hands leave her hips and snake around to her nether regions.

Mike took over as he thrusted and rubbed her at the same time, Sarah didn't know what to do with herself as she cried out in pleasure, both moans and groans escaping her lips, turning Mike on even more.

"Fuck me." Sarah begged, letting Mike take completely control of her; she reached out and grabbed the white bed sheets as Mike abused her.

Sarah felt a sensation within her starting at her clit and working its way out towards her entire body; it was coming.

She braced herself as she rode out her orgasm in full force, grasping the bed sheets even tighter to support herself as she finally cried out in pure ecstasy.

Mike kept going, retrieving his hand and placed it back on her hip, his thrusts continued to be harsh and rough when Mike began to lose control of his thrusts.

Sarah cried out with every thrust, giving Mike something to work off of as his hips began to receive a mind of their own with the thrusts, he could feel his coil within tightening up.

"Oh, shit!" Mike yelled out repeatedly when he finally felt himself come undone, cumming inside of Sarah unapologetically.

Mikes' breathing became shallow as he let his last few thrusts deposit everything into Sarah before he leaned forward, kissed her back, then fell off of her and onto the cold sheets.

Sarah slid off of her knees and next to Mike on the bed, grabbing the disheveled sheets and covered both hers and Mikes' naked bodies.

Mike looked over at Sarah as she sat up next to him "I guess now would be a bad time to ask if you're on birth control?" he asked through labored breathe.

Sarah smiled "You think you would have gotten that far if I hadn't been?" she asked him.

Mike smiled as she laid next to him, laying a hand on his chest before kissing his shoulder.

"I really needed that." Mike remarked.

Sarah looked up at him "Bad week?" she asked.

"Bad couple of months more like." He told her, looking down at her.

Sarah smiled at him "Well, I'm sure things will get better."

Mike stroked her hand as he smiled "Only time will tell." He told her.

They laid in silence for a moment when Sarahs' hand that had been on Mikes' chest turned into two fingers and began walking down his chest, his hairy chest.

It turned her on as she sighed, her two fingers walking down his stomach and under the sheets where she began stroking him.

Mike gasped for a moment, his hands reaching down to catch Sarahs' hand "No—I'm beat." He muttered.

Sarah smirked as she looked at him "Oh, you don't get off that easy." She remarked.

"Actually, I just did." He retorted, giving her a smirk before she playfully smacked him before going back to stroking him.

Sarah kissed his scruff covered jaw "Well, you've had your fun, now it's time for mine." She whispered to him.

Mike laid and enjoyed the pleasure while Sarah began to leave small kisses all over his body, giving him a tingling sensation.

"So, what gets your engine going usually?" Sarah seductively asked Mike.

Mike looked at Sarah "What gets you going?" he asked her.

"I like it rough." She admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Mike asked.

Sarah nodded "Oh, yeah. I love it when a guy takes control." She said, gently leaning into his ear "It gets me so wet." She whispered.

Mike bit his lip, enjoying the hand job as well as Sarah taunting him; he looked down at her bra and smirked before looking back up at Sarah.

"If we're gonna go for another round, that thing's coming off." He said.

Sarah smiled "Okay," she said "But you need to get hard first." She continued.

Mike scuffed "Oh yeah?" he said, rolling on top of Sarah, taking her by surprised; he grinded up against her, his semi-erect penis rubbing up against her clit.

Sarah gasped, taking Mike by the neck and accepting his form of foreplay as she used her hips to grind up against his member.

Mike bucked his hips, forcing a sensation that made him thrust against Sarah, who moaned out in excitement.

She could feel him getting hard when she took him by his arms and rolled him onto the bed "Sit against the bed frame." She told him.

The agent didn't argue as he did, sitting up against the bed frame and watched as Sarah gave him a few good pumps before taking her hand back and climbing on top of him.

Sarah took the bed sheets and wrapped them around her before looking into Mikes' eyes as she unclasped her bra and let it fall off of her chest, exposing her breasts to him.

Mike couldn't help but look, those puppies had been locked away for awhile and to finally see them got his engine running again.

She took his hard member and slipped him inside of her, gasping for a moment before beginning to grind against him; Mike gave one hard thrust before Sarah took his head in her hands.

"No. Slow and easy." She whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mike held Sarah carefully at first with both hands riding up her waist before one hand stayed next to her breast and the other around her back.

Sarah hummed as she looked at him, Mike gently joined in with gentle thrusts; she rested her forehead against his, letting him sneak a kiss in.

They remained at the slow and steady pace before Mike surprised her and dipped her back onto the bed sheets, giving her three hard thrusts before he sat back up again.

Sarah giggled, adjusting the bed sheets around her as she continued to grind up against him; Mike continued to look in her eyes when he saw something from the corner of his eye appear.

Mike turned to see Ryan Hardy enter the room with a gun in his hands; Mike couldn't help but to react, forcing Sarah to turn around and gasp as she fell off of him.

Ryan gasped in shock, putting his gun down "Woah—I am, so sorry!" he admitted.

Sarah hid behind Mike who attempted to cover her up from Ryans' eyes "What the hell are you doing here?" the young agent asked.

"You didn't pick up your phone." Ryan remarked.

"I was _busy_!" Mike insinuated, gently nodding at Sarah.

"Clearly!" Ryan huffed, turning to Sarah "Hi, I'm Ryan." He said, waving his hand to her.

Sarah smiled "I'm Sarah." She said gently.

The three of them were silent as Ryan stood awkwardly, now avoiding the naked couple as he looked around the trashed motel room "Well, I'll let you kids finish." He said before awkwardly backing up and out of the room.

Mike and Sarah sat in bed quietly for a moment, Mike turned to Sarah who was resting her head on his shoulder.

Sarah smiled as she kissed him "Buzz kill." She simply said before her hand lingered under the bed sheet to feel Mikes' friend who had gone completely flaccid.

"Extreme buzz kill." She said before pushing Mike down on the bed.

Sarah laid next to Mike who stared at the ceiling for a moment before turning to her "No chance for a redo on that one?" he asked.

She shook her head "Not a chance in hell." She remarked with a smile.

Mike nodded "Well, we had good round."

Sarah scuffed "Good? That was amazing—we need to do it again. Soon." She said.

"Next time, lets do it at your place." Mike suggested.

Sarah nodded in agreement "Yeah, lets. No peering FBI agent eyes there…at least I don't think." She said with a chuckle.

Mike sighed "So, now what?" he asked.

"Lets get our clothes on, and go out to get something to eat." She said.

Mike nodded, not saying anything as he got out of bed and began to put his clothes on, Sarah stayed in bed for a moment and watched him put his clothes on, it was a holy sight to witness.


End file.
